A new relationship
by EmmaTwinkle
Summary: Hermione is dumped by Ron and because of that he did not want to marry her, so she has decided to make something about it. Joining the Quidditch team
1. Chapter 1

**( thanks to Bella Stewart 11 for editing :) )**

Hermione had dressed up in a blue dress, she was going to meet Ron tonight, at the Cherié which was a famous wizard restaurant.

Hermione was positive that Ron was going to propose to her tonight.

Ron entered the restaurant, he was dressed in a black suit and looked very elegant. Hermione thought he had changed a bit since last time, he had gotten more mature now.

" Hey Ron.. You had something you wanted to tell me."

" Yes, of course.. I got a promotion so now you are looking at the captain of the Clover Quidditch team."

" Wow that's great Ron! Is there anything else you want to tell me? "

" Ah yes, as you know since I am the new captain then I need a woman by my side.. so that means that I have to leave you. "

" Oh Ron... Wait what?! Who are you going to now ?"

" You know pansy? "

"Parkinson ?"

Ron nodded. " I have decided I need someone smart."

" Eh Ron, I don't know if you have noticed but I am the smartest witch of our age. "

" I mean fashion smart, you look like last years garbage."

" Oh thank you! " Hermione snapped.

" What? It's the truth. Now if you excuse me I need to go back I have a girl to propose to. "

Hermione gaped, she had certainly not seen that coming.

" What the fuck just happened ?"

Hermione shook her head, there was nothing she could do now other than visiting Neville. He actually owned a strip club, and he was gay. Hermione had actually never thought the club was going to be so famous as it was, but here it was. Neville and Seamus really had improved since school.

" Evening " she muttered and sat down at the bar. Neville had been clever enough to make the club into three parts, one part to the lesbians, one to the gays and of course one to the straight.

Hermione sat in the straight part of the club, where Harry worked.

" I thought you were going to be with Ron tonight, was he not going to propose tonight ?" Harry asked.

" I thought he was but no, he is going after Pansy. " Hermione muttered and gulped down the drink.

She had changed since school, now she had ebony black hair, and she actually had clothes that showed of her figure.

" Hey honey.. How was the dinner?" A cheery voice asked.

" Hey Ginny.. I'm not in the mood to talk about it, I just want to get high.. Say do you still have some weed left ?"

" No sorry all out, besides even if I had some I would not have given it to you since you are already on your third drink."


	2. Chapter 2

" Fine. Harry, Ginny I was glad to see you but if you excuse me I will get home now. " Hermione muttered and went out of the strip club after saying hello to Neville and Finnegan of course she could not be rude either.

Hermione went to one of the dark corners and took out a cigarette. She looked through her pockets but could not find a lighter.

" Do you need fire Miss ?"

" Yes please" Hermione said trying to remember where she had heard the voice before. She thought it belonged to Draco Malfoy but that could not be true.

" Do I know you ?" The man asked.

" I don't think so."

" So would you want to go with me to bed ?"

" I'm sorry I'm not a worker" Hermione said and pointed to her chest, everyone who was a sex worker or worked at the strip club had a pin with the initials NFSC, which stood for Neville and Finnegan's Strip Club.

" Oh well have a good night then miss" the man said and gave a smile before walking away.

The next day Hermione lay in her bed with a phone to her ear.

" So Elle can you come over ? " she asked.

" Sure I will take a plane and meet you at your house tomorrow " Elle answered on the other line.

"Ok see you tomorrow. "


	3. Chapter 3

" Hey honey " a blonde haired woman said and grinned.

" Elle how are you?!" Hermione asked and hugged her.

" Blonde and Fantastic. "

" Stop before you start to sound shallow."

" Honey, I'm rich it's my job to be shallow " Elle laughed.

" Anyways tell me about lover-boy" she added.

" Hush not here" Hermione hissed.

Elle laughed and followed after her to her house.

" And anyways he is not like he used to be, he has changed since school."

" What? Can I see a picture of him? You know I don't know anyone from Hogwarts, I met you in school in Romania when you transferred, remember."

" Oh yeah sorry I tend to forget" Hermione said and showed her a picture of a male with stormy grey eyes and blonde hair.

" Ah honey he is not a real blonde" Elle said.

" What do you mean he isn't blonde."

" No, he is not. He colours it, he really has silver hair, so your lucky this man is as sexy as a crossbreed between a vampire and a fairy" Elle said and grinned.

" Yeah sure as if, let's go to his house then."

" Omg you know where he lives. You have a huge crush on him!"

" What was his name again ?" Elle asked and smiled as she flipped her hair to her side.

" Draco Malfoy" Hermione muttered and lit a cigarette.

" And he has not seen you since school ?"

" Nope, he still thinks I'm a brown haired buck-tooth girl... You sure work your magic Elle, thanks "

" Let's surprise him then" Elle said and threw some clothes from a bag.

Draco frowned as he opened his door and saw a sexy ebony haired beauty who looked like three million galleons.

" Who are you ?" He asked.

" Oh you don't know, this is going to be so fun" a blonde haired California-accented girl said and clapped her hands. " Draco Malfoy meet Hermione Granger. "


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.0001pt; padding: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; color: #444444;"(Again soo sorry i have not posted before now but here it is at least )/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.0001pt; padding: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.0001pt; padding: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; color: #444444;"Draco gaped "Come again?" He stuttered and looked at the blonde girl, who looked like a muggle version of Barbie. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.0001pt; padding: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 15.95pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.0001pt; padding: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 15.95pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; color: #444444;"Draco had to smile at the mental image, they thought Barbie was a doll but really she was a witch, a naughty kind of witch but still a witch. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.0001pt; padding: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 15.95pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.0001pt; padding: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 15.95pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; color: #444444;""Oh I do hope it's Hermione Granger you are smiling about?" Elle said with a grin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.0001pt; padding: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 15.95pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.0001pt; padding: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 15.95pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; color: #444444;""Come again?" Draco asked once more. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.0001pt; padding: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 15.95pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.0001pt; padding: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 15.95pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; color: #444444;"Elle turned and looked at Hermione "Um… I know you said he was cute but I did not know he was retarded." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.0001pt; padding: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 15.95pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.0001pt; padding: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 15.95pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; color: #444444;"Draco sneered at her "American?" He asked and looked at the black haired beauty he had finally realised was Hermione. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.0001pt; padding: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 15.95pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.0001pt; padding: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 15.95pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; color: #444444;""No, she is Romanian" Hermione answered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.0001pt; padding: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 15.95pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.0001pt; padding: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 15.95pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; color: #444444;"Draco only nodded. "Um… do you want anything?" He asked and rubbed the back of his neck. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.0001pt; padding: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 15.95pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.0001pt; padding: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 15.95pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; color: #444444;""Yes, we would like to go inside now, it's freezing" Elle said and pushed past Draco as if he was simply a butler holding the door for her. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.0001pt; padding: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 15.95pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.0001pt; padding: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 15.95pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; color: #444444;""Come on 'Mione this place is huge! You've got to see this." Elle shouted from somewhere in the house. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.0001pt; padding: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 15.95pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.0001pt; padding: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 15.95pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; color: #444444;"Hermione went past Draco " sorry" she muttered sheeplisly and went to find Elle. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.0001pt; padding: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 15.95pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; color: #444444;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin: 0px 0px 0.0001pt; padding: 0px; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 16px; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 15.95pt;"span style="font-size: 11.5pt; color: #444444;"Draco waited until the girls were out of sight before he pinched himself, he was not dreaming at least. He closed the door and locked it, at the same time the lock clicked, he asked "So, Granger should it not be Weasley now? I mean you are married to him..aren't you ?" /span/p 


End file.
